edgarandellenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ormond Heimertz
Ormond Heimertz, also known as Ormond The Impossible is Benedict Heimertz's nephew, Ronan Heimertz's cousin, and the former escape artist of the Heimertz Family Circus. Tired of his life in the circus, Ormond manipulated Edgar and Ellen into getting him three amber artifacts that he needed to retire. History Background Ormond grew up at the Heimertz Family Circus and worked as an escape artist. It had been implied that even before his betrayal, his family didn't trust him. ("High Wire") Present life When the circus return to Nod's Limbs, Ormond manages to trick Edgar and Ellen into getting him the three ambers he needed to get rich and escape from his circus life, promising to make them join the circus and mentor Edgar. In the meantime, Ormond also tries to get his cousin Ronan banished and forms an alliance with the twins' archnemesis, Stephanie Knightleigh, who helps him fake his death during his performance after the twins had given him all the ambers by destroying the Big Top after he locks himself in a syrup-filled tank (and escapes from it without anybody noticing), not caring that his family, the twins, and several Nod's Limbsians would die and making sure Ronan, the twins, and Madame Dahlia were framed for it. After the circus leaves Nod's Limbs, Ormond reveals himself to the twins and confess that he indeed had used them in order to retire and have Heimertz and Dahlia imprisoned. ("High Wire") Ormond, alongside Stephanie, kidnapped and hypnotized The Midway Irregulars with a potion made with Pet's relatives' tears and forced them to collect Balm for them to sell it to the highest bidder, kill Edgar and Ellen, and capture Pet. After Edgar manages to free the Irregulars and subdue Ormond, the latter almost succeeds on getting Edgar killed by a hypnotized Ronan until the latter left them due to the "new orders" that Stephanie had given him behind Ormond's back. Ormond is knocked unconscious by him and trapped in a cocoon of canvas by Edgar and the Irregulars. While the twins, Nod and Dahlia headed for Zimmizoka, the Irregulars took Ormond to somewhere he couldn't escape before following the rest of the crew. Ormond's fate after that remains unknown. ("Split Ends") Appearance Ormond is depicted as having a handsome face framed with flowing shoulder-lenght black hair, deep cerulean eyes and wears a long black cape. According to Gonzalo, Ormond has a scrawny body. He usually wears a dark velvet cape. Personality Ormond is highly intelligent, manipulative, sadistic and has no concern for anybody but himself to the point where he risks the lives of many people (among them his own family) as part of his plan to fake his own death in order to escape from his family and framed Ronan, Madame Dahlia and Edgar and Ellen for the accident. ("High Wire") Relationships Heimertz Family Little is known about Ormond's relationship with his family prior to his betrayal, although in one of his letters to the Mayor he claimed that his family was distrustful of him while Ormond seems to hold no love or concern for his own family. Nevertheless, his family expressed great sorrow over his "death". ("High Wire") Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Heimertz Family Category:Adults Category:Secondary Characters Category:Nod's Limbs citizens